Passion Brought to Life
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Neal Caffrey stares at the painting everyday, sometimes wondering what it would be like to kiss such a man. What happens when the real life Charles Brandon walks into his life. Heartache and passion will change his life forever. Can he have what he's always wanted in a man that brings his desires to life? Rated M for adult situations Neal/Charles
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I dedicate this little one shot to my awesome friend Abby, who has finally gotten me to delve into a realm I'd never thought I'd enter: male on male slash. This should be interesting since I've never written slash before.**

**Rated M for a reason and if you don't like it, DON'T read!**

Passion Brought to Life-

A White Collar/Tudors Crossover fanfic

Neal spent hours looking at the painting. Since his recapture and subsequent house arrest, he hadn't had much to do, except work for Peter and the Bureau from his room at June's place. He did have a few good moments, one being behind the arrest of Agent Kramer for corruption. With the recorded conversations between Kramer and Peter, the Bureau finally realized his plans for their best asset and acted accordingly. Kramer was brought up on charges and while Neal was cleared of charges, he still had the rest of his sentence to serve out.

So he served it at June's, not ready to return to the office just yet. Along with Kramer's arrest came compensation for what he had done. With the money received, Neal splurged. One of the things he splurged on was a Holbein painting of Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk. Neal had been wanting the painting for years and finally was able to acquire it legally. He hung over the fireplace of his new room at June's and just spent hours looking at it.

Neal had figured out while he was away that women weren't his thing. Sure, he could charm them like crazy, but women no longer interested him. Losing Kate the way he did and then losing Sarah because she couldn't accept who he really was broke him. Not to mention that having to play a male mark's lover while he was away opened his eyes to what he truly wanted. He wanted a man that could love him, all of him. Nothing more, nothing less.

His caseload had been light, so he decided to once again grab a glass of bourbon and stare at the painting. Holbein had been an amazing artist and had captured the Duke well, catching every detail of the man's face. The painting had been done when the Duke in the prime of his life and strangely, Neal found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss such a man. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Neal finished his drink and then went to bed.

The next day, he went back to work. He had set up a system with Peter after his official return. Until he was ready or better yet, welcome back into the building, he would email his research for Peter under an official FBI email. The information sent would stay classified until Peter decoded it. It worked better for him anyway since he no longer wished to set foot in the building. Just as he sent the email of the day, there was a knock at the door.

Neal, who had yet to dress for the day, closed the laptop and headed for the door. Figuring it was June knocking he didn't bother with a shirt and opened the door wearing only a pair low slung pajama pants. Best mistake of his life. He opened the door to find a strangely familiar looking man looking back at him. The man was so familiar that Neal had to do a double take. He looked at the man, then the painting, and then back at the man again. After doing this a couple of times, the man chuckled and said, "An incredible likeness, isn't it?" Neal nodded and said, "Sorry, can I help you?"

The man at the door stuck out his hand and said, "Charles Brandon, and we have something to talk about Mr. Caffrey. Namely the fact that you own a painting that doesn't belong to you." Neal bristled and said, "I bought this painting at an auction legally. I didn't steal it." Charles shook his head and said, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to imply that you stole it. Actually the painting was stolen from me by someone else. The same someone that sold it at the auction you purchased it from. Could I come in and speak to you?" Neal nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. Sorry for the lack of manners. I don't usually get a lot of visitors." Charles chuckled and said, "Now that shocks me."

Neal let Charles in and said, "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and then we can talk. There's some drinks in the fridge, feel free to help yourself." Charles nodded and Neal went to get dressed, dragging a privacy screen across the view of his bed and closet area. Quickly shedding the pajamas he wore, Neal put on a pair of comfortable jeans, a black wife beater and a blue dress shirt that he tucked in and rolled the sleeves up. Pushing the screen back, he found his guest staring at the painting. Neal couldn't help but ask, "Has anyone ever told you…?" "That I look like him? Several times actually. It's the family joke that I'm actually him and I'm haunting my family for being idiots or something like that. It got old after the first few hundred times. What do you think of the painting itself Mr. Caffrey?"

"Please, call me Neal. I've always had a fascination with Holbein. He had the ability to capture the person he was painting. Not to mention that he should have been dead long before this was painted." Charles looked curious and asked, "What do you mean?" Neal moved closer and said, "King Henry the Eighth was Holbein's patron, which usually meant that whenever he was looking for a new bride, Holbein was there to paint the potential candidates. I assume you know that he was responsible for King Henry marrying Anne of Cleves?" Charles nodded and said, "Yes, it was due to the painting that Holbein did of the girl that resulted in Henry choosing her for his fourth bride."

"Well, in the aftermath, Holbein was almost executed for treason. Henry believed that it was his false portrayal of the princess that made him decide to marry her. Holbein was sent to the Tower of London for nearly half a year before Henry pulled his head out of his ass and realized that it was his own fault. Not that he admitted it of course." Charles laughed and said, "So you're a history buff as well as an art enthusiast, is there anything else I should know about you Neal?" Neal chuckled and said, "Not really to be honest. So, what brought you to my door? I mean, how did you…?" Charles said, "I recently came into an inheritance that was laid down by my grandfather. With both my parents dead, it went directly to me when he died."

Neal motioned for him to sit and refilled their wine glasses. Charles continued, "I'm from London, but I haven't spent much time there since I went into the army. So when I accepted it at the will reading, my plan was to inventory the contents and then have my grandfather's steward retain his position and look after the house for me. It was while I was doing said inventory that I came up the listing for the painting, but it was not where my grandfather listed it would be. Believe me, I searched high and low for it, even going to relative's houses to search. So my grandmother recommended that I search for it through art auctions, her belief being that he had simply sold the painting and forgotten. So I put a few feelers out and a few months ago, one popped. The painting had been sold at an auction here in New York and you were listed as the winner of the auction. So I came here to see what I could do about it."

Neal nodded and said, "I hope you know that I would never have kept it if I had known it was stolen. Despite my supposed crimes, I do not take heirlooms. Especially ones like this." Charles nodded and said, "Of course. I hope that we can figure out something that would benefit the both of us. Do you have any suggestions?" Neal shrugged and said, "To be honest, I don't. You are the rightful owner of the painting, no matter how much money was spent by purchasing it. I leave it to you to decide." Charles looked somewhat shocked at his attitude, but that was the way Neal felt. The painting, despite the fact that he had bought it legally at an auction, had not been his to purchase. But something else was intriguing Charles and Neal hoped that it was more than the painting that had brought him here.

Charles stood and walked over to the fireplace where the painting hung and said, "He was a good looking man for the time period, wasn't he Neal?" Neal nodded and said, "Considering how everyone else looked back then, yes he was." Charles laughed and said, "Yes, the hygiene habits of the upper class then were about as bad as the lower class. So Neal, do you have a girlfriend?" The change in subject shocked Neal for about a millisecond, but he quickly answered, "No, I'm not really into girls if you get my meaning. Too much bad luck with them as it turns out." Charles looked straight at him and said, "I actually do get your meaning. I've had some bad luck too. I think I'll stick with my own gender, seeing as they understand me more. What about you?"

Neal swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat nervously and said, "Well, after my first girlfriend died and my second dumped me because she couldn't handle the real me apparently, I gave up. I've dabbled, so to speak, with a few men but nothing serious." Charles seemed to be contemplating what Neal had said for a few moments before he asked, "So there's no one serious in your life? At all?" Neal shook his head and said, "No, I never let it get serious because it never felt right, you know?" Charles was closer to him now, a little closer and they would be touching. Neal cleared his throat and asked, "Anyone serious in your life?" Charles shook his head and said, "A few one night stands here and there. None ever went past that. None ever _really _wanted to move past one night."

The tension was starting to get awkward as each man sidestepped what he really wanted to ask or do. Neal tried to ease it by asking, "So what are you looking for in a partner?" Charles smiled and said, "Someone I can be myself with. Someone that accepts me for who I am and won't try to change me. What about you Neal?" "Actually, I feel the same. When I was interested in women, they all tried to change me, make me into something I wasn't and never would be. I have a criminal past and if someone wants to be with me for good, then they need to accept that." Charles nodded and put down his wine glass before turning to face Neal completely.

Neal, slightly confused and admittedly turned on by the man standing in front of him, wondered what was going to happen next. So he asked, "So what do you want to do about the painting?" "I don't want to talk about the painting anymore." He pulled Neal to him and kissed him hard and passionately. Slightly shocked at first, it took Neal a few seconds to respond and deepened the kiss. Charles' hands went from being around Neal to the hem of his shirt, which he swiftly untucked and practically ripped off. Neal peeled off Charles' sweater and faintly moaned at the sight in front of him.

Charles was well built, but not overly bulky. He has a small amount of hair on his chest that trailed down into the jeans he was wearing. Neal tried to grab him to pull him back towards him, but Charles resisted and said, "On your knees Neal." Neal dropped. What no one knew about Neal was that he liked to be controlled in the bedroom. He liked to be given commands. On his knees, Neal's head was at the perfect level for Charles. Charles looked down at him and said, "Go ahead." Neal slowly undid the belt Charles was wearing and unbuttoned the jeans. He slowly slid down the zipper and was pleasantly surprised when Charles' hard cock slipped right out. Looking up, all Charles said was, "I hate underwear. Now take it in your mouth."

Neal, in slight shock that this was happening, slowly leaned forward and took Charles' cock into his mouth. The moment his lips surrounded it, Charles' head flew back, then sensation almost too much for him to bear. He looked back down and watched as Neal took his hardened manhood deep within his mouth and he could feel himself hitting the back of Neal's throat. As much as Charles enjoyed releasing in a man's mouth, he much preferred to release at the finish. Grabbing Neal's head by the hair, he pulling him off his cock and asked, "Where is your bed?" Neal pointed to the other side of the room that was partially concealed by the changing screen. Charles pulled him up and said, "In bed. Now!"

Neal practically crawled to his own bed and sat on it. His own erection was causing him problems and he longed to free himself of his jeans Charles walked up to him and kneeled down. Seeing the prominent bulge in Neal's jeans, Charles took pity and slowly stripped him of his jeans. Upon seeing Neal not wearing underwear as well, he looked up and Neal said, "I don't like them either." Charles chuckled darkly and upon rising shoved Neal backwards onto the bed further and climbing on top of him. Neal tried to reach for him, but Charles quickly blocked his hands and put them on the rungs of the headboard. At Neal's questioning glance, Charles merely said, "Keep them there or I will stop. Now do you have any lube and condoms?"

Neal nodded and pointed with one finger towards his nightstand. Charles reached in and grabbed the small bottle and one of the condoms in the small drawer. Slipping the condom on, he lifted Neal's legs up and after putting a liberal amount of the lube on his fingers, he eased one into Neal's tight hole, slowly but forcefully. Neal moaned at the intrusion, but welcomed it all the same. After a few moments, Charles inserted a second finger and then made a scissoring motion with them, preparing Neal for the size of his cock. He had a sense that it had been a long time for the both of them and while he wanted to be 'rough' with Neal, he knew he first had to be gentle, so as not to cause injuries.

Once he was sure that he had prepared Neal enough, he slid his fingers out and immediately replaced them with his hard cock. Neal, slightly surprised at the swift entry, arched up and moaned quite loudly. Charles noticed a tie laying on the bed, no doubt from one of Neal's dressing choices, and quickly tied his hands to the headboard. Leaning toward Neal's ear he said, "I'm going to take you hard. Don't make any sounds unless I say you can, understand?" Neal nodded and braced himself. Charles slipped out until only the head remained and then slammed back inside of him.

Neal was in heaven, and hell. The sensations he was feeling made him feel alive and the desire coursing through him was such a desire as he had not felt for quite some time. The inability to express his joy and feelings of said desire were driving him made, but he didn't want Charles to stop what he was doing. Charles continued to pound into Neal, making him see stars and he hadn't even cum yet. Charles looked down at him, untied one of his hands and said, "Play with yourself Neal, now." Neal reached down with his free hand and started playing with his own cock, which was already leaking heavily.

The pleasure, and the slight pain, continued for what seemed like hours and Neal loved it. He played with his own cock, stopping only when it seemed like he was going to cum and Charles ordered him to stop before he did. As Neal looked at the man giving him an insane amount of pleasure, he wondered if what he was doing to Neal was the lifestyle he chose. Perhaps it was, perhaps not. There were those that dabbled in the S&M lifestyle, taking from it only what they desired. Still, it felt extreme, yet doable at the same time and Neal craved it. After a few more moments, Charles started to tense, signaling his own eminent release. He looked down at Neal and while the look seemed cold, it still held the commanding look he wanted as Charles said, "Finish yourself Neal. Make yourself cum."

Neal again reached down to his own cock and began to slowly pump up and down, driving himself towards the orgasm he craved. Charles began to, somehow, thrust harder and faster into Neal's tight body, heading for his own release. It didn't take long for them both to cum, both moaning and in Charles' case, growling as he released into Neal, while Neal came all over his hand and stomach. Charles collapsed, lowering Neal's legs to their natural position before settling on his chest. Neal was about to caress his hair when Charles slowly sat up and then slowly eased his softening cock out of Neal before settling next to him on the bed.

Neal didn't really know what to say after such an encounter, especially after one that had happened so abruptly. He tried to turn to face Charles fully, but found it impossible as his other hand was still tied to the headboard. So he merely asked, "So now…?" "Neal, no offense, but please don't talk right now. Just sleep." His curt tone startled Neal, but he understood that after an abrupt coupling like theirs, things would be awkward. So he merely nodded and tried to settle. Charles did manage to remember to untie his other hand before falling into a quick slumber. Neal stared at him for some time before succumbing to sleep himself.

_Sometime later that same day…_

Neal awoke to find himself the only occupant of his bed. Normally that would not confuse him, but since there had been another person there, he quickly looked at the clock to check the time and found it to be nearly 8 in the evening, a few hours earlier he became worried. He slowly got up, a tenderness he had not felt in quite a few months making him do so, and dressed in his jeans from earlier and then went to look for his…

What could he call Charles? His lover? Friend? Neal didn't know and as he walked into the main part of his room, he got a sick feeling that it didn't matter. As his eyes met the fireplace, he immediately noticed the empty space above it. The painting was gone, as was Charles. He walked over, the wine glasses from earlier still in their original spots. He picked one up as he glanced at the empty space. Inside, he felt stupid. This wasn't a meaningful thing that had happened between them. Charles had used him for one thing and one thing only, to get that painting back. He had played him like a fucking fiddle and Neal had fallen for it.

The glass in his hand suddenly shattered as Neal threw it as hard as he could at the blank spot where the painting once resided. He was furious. Did Charles really believe that he wouldn't have given the painting up without a fight? Neal had had every intention of returning the painting. He had been played and it hurt. He slid to the floor and began to cry, his sobs even worse than those he had shed after watching Kate perish. He beat the floor with his hands until they were sore, and bloody as his hands had landed in the broken glass. He didn't even hear the door to his room open as his anger and sadness were too great for him to bear.

June, who had heard the sobs and the broken glass from the floor below, had rushed up the stairs, fearing the worst. She had seen the handsome man who had gone up to speak to Neal leave in quite a hurry only an hour before, carrying what seemed to be a cloth covered object. She had believed at the time that it was a friend of Neal's that was taking some painting of his to be restored or something of that nature. When she had heard the slight moans coming from his room, she had smiled, hoping that he had found someone to care for him at last. Now, hearing the sobs and pain coming from him, she realized that she had been wrong. She opened the door and what she saw broke her heart.

Neal was in the middle of the floor, lying in the fetal position and both of his hands a bloody mess. He was crying, the sobs coming from him gut-wrenching. She rushed over to him and, mindful of the glass, gathered Neal in her arms and let him cry. He wasn't making much sense, but she had the feeling that whatever had upset him had to do with the man that had left her home in a rush. Neal began to rock in her arms and his sobs had yet to cease. She saw his cell phone and made a call that she hoped Neal wouldn't hate her for making. The phone rang a few times before a voice on the other end said, "Peter Burke, what can I do for you Neal?" "Peter, it's June. I need you to come to the house now. Something's happened to Neal and I need your help. Bring your wife and Mozzie too if you can find him." Peter apparently heard the desperation in her voice, or maybe he heard Neal's sobs because he said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you need anything else?" June assured him that she only needed what she asked before she hung up.

Gathering Neal closer to her, she used her own cell to alert the maid downstairs of the impending guests and also of some supplies she would need to clean Neal's wounds. She didn't know everything, but she knew that the man she considered her son had been hurt and she just hoped that the man that had hurt him didn't come near her, because she would probably kill him. Neal's sobs had lessened somewhat, but he was still clutching her close and crying. She just hoped that he could move past whatever had happened, but judging from his sorrow, she had her doubts. A knock on the open door alerted her that she was no longer alone and found Peter, Elizabeth, Mozzie and her maid standing there, all staring at the scene in front of them.

Elizabeth took the supplies from the maid and immediately came over to where June and Neal were situated on the floor. Peter and Mozzie came over as well, but kept their distance, figuring that crowding Neal would upset him further. Peter, who had accompanied Neal to the art auction, noticed the missing painting and asked June, "This isn't just about the painting, is it?" June shook her head and said, "I'll explain once we get Neal cleaned up." Elizabeth had cleaned his wounds and wrapped his hands, but there was nothing she could do for his heart, which seemed to broken. June leaned close to Neal and whispered something to him. He nodded and she helped him slowly rise. Neal seemed to realize then that he was no longer alone and was slightly embarrassed. No one said anything as he walked over and collapsed on his bed. Yet doing so seemed to bring about a new round of gut-wrenching sobs. Elizabeth went over and wrapped her arms around him as Peter drew June outside and started asking questions.

_A few months later…._

Some months passed and Neal got passed it, at least that's what everyone else thought. He went about his work as usual, sending the emails to Peter on schedule and never stepping anywhere outside of his anklet boundary. Actually he didn't step out anywhere, not even out of his room or June's house in general. He just stayed in his room and became a recluse. He didn't want to do anything, not since Charles had pretty much sucked the life out of him.

Mozzie had suggested going out many times, but Neal was no longer interested in the dating circle. If someone could come into his home and use him so cruelly, what was to stop someone from doing it out there? Sara had even showed up and tried to entice him, but he had refused her and to be honest, he had done so cruelly. But then again, she had dumped him as cruelly. The few times June had gone and checked on him, she found him sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace and staring at the empty space where the painting of Charles Brandon had once hung. She didn't know why, but it was almost as if he was wishing for the painting to reappear. Along with the man?

So Neal was mostly left alone, June checking on him regularly and attempting to get him to go outside. As for Peter, he was hard at work trying to find the man responsible for his friend's torment. When Neal had calmed down enough, Peter had asked for a description of the man who had hurt him. All Neal had told him was to look up a painting by Hans Holbein titled 'Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk'. When Peter did, he realized why Neal had suggested looking up the painting. After using the likeness to search for the person involved, he could see why Neal had suggested it, the resemblances were astounding. He contacted Interpol, as Charles Brandon had returned to England with the painting and got their help in assuring his legal return to New York to stand charges of theft, and rape.

You see, even though the painting was Charles by inheritance law, Neal had still purchased it legally through an auction. So when Charles had stolen it, he had committed theft. If he had wanted it back, he should have taken Neal to court. As for the rape, well those charges were against Neal's wish, but needed to be filed nonetheless. Even though Neal had consented to the sexual act, it had been under the pretense of Charles' getting the painting back, which meant that it had been procured fraudulently. So with Interpol's help, Charles Brandon was soon on a plane and on his way to New York to answer the charges against him. Neal was hesitant to see Charles again, not sure what would happen if he did.

The day that Charles was set to arrive, Neal made one request of Peter. He wanted to talk to Charles before going to court. He wanted to know the truth without any lawyers or judges involved. He wanted to know why he had been used in order to get a painting back. Peter had his doubts, but he knew his friend needed this in order to move on. Perhaps with his visit, the courts could be avoided. He agreed to Neal's request and arranged with the judge, lawyers and Interpol to have Charles delivered first to an empty room beside the courtroom chosen for his hearing. If things went south, it would be an easy transfer for the hearing.

Neal, stepping outside for the first time in nearly 8 months, rode over to the courthouse with Peter and Elizabeth. Mozzie was afraid of anything to do with the law, but June would be joining them later. Neal, despite the bravery he had felt at making the request, was afraid. He was afraid of what he would hear. He was afraid that if he merely looked at Charles again, he would feel that same surge of desire he had felt when he had first gazed upon him. As they reached the room where Charles was being held, Neal suddenly stopped, which got Elizabeth's attention.

She went up to him and asked, "Neal, are you sure you want to do this?" He shook his head but said, "No, but I need to if I'm ever going to move on." She nodded and said, "Well let's go in before June shows up and tries to kill him." Neal snorted and nodded. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Charles was there, as were a few Interpol agents. He didn't want to discuss anything with them in hearing range, so he turned to Peter and asked, "Could they step outside?" Peter seemed to understand and nodded to the two agents, who followed him out the door.

Neal had so far avoided eye contact with the man that had used him and tossed him aside for a painting, but now that they were alone, he couldn't avoid looking at him forever. Neal sat down at the table and after a few deep breaths, he looked up and gazed at Charles. He looked the same as he had the day they had met, the only difference being that Charles was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands were cuffed to the table. An uncomfortable silence overtook the room as one man waited for the other to speak. Finally Neal asked, "Why did you do it?" Charles didn't say anything at first, which started to piss Neal off. Neal asked again, "Why did you do it?"

At Charles' continued silence, Neal stood up and said, "Just tell me why you did it and I'll get them to back off. Tell me the goddamn truth and I'll make sure that you go back to England. You can keep the painting and go on with your life, I don't give a shit. All I want to know is why you decided to fuck me and take it rather than talking things out like a normal human being." Charles seemed to either be deaf or not listening, because even after Neal stopped talking and gave him the opportunity to start, he remained silent. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest silence in the history of mankind, Neal cursed under his breath and said, "Fine, you know what? Let's just hash this out in court. Good luck to you in prison Mr. Brandon. I guess I should warn you that rapists, no matter what their preference is, aren't treated kindly in prison. Good luck to you."

Neal walked away from the table and was about to open the door when he heard Charles say, "I'm so sorry Neal." Neal paused, but didn't turn around. Charles continued, "I never meant to hurt you. Leaving was not part of any plan. Fuck, I didn't even have a plan. I wanted to talk to you afterwards, but I got scared and I ran. Taking the painting was a shitty move and for that I will be forever sorry. Frankly, I don't give a shit about the painting. Like I told you that day, all I wanted was to collect it, inventory it and then go back to my life here in the states." Neal, who was still facing the door, asked, "Did you mean to fuck me and run?" Charles shook his head and said, "Actually no. After we talked about our preferences, I had planned on taking you to dinner and discussing the painting then. But then…"

"Then what?" "I saw you laying there and I got scared. We had barely talked, but I felt that you and I could make something work. I was going to wake you up and try to work it out, but instead I chickened out and ran." "And taking the painting? What was that, a fucking thank you for letting you fuck me and run?" "No! As I got dressed, I had another idea. I was going to take the painting, inventory it and then come back and give it to you. I was going to come back and try to make this real." Neal snorted in disbelief and said, "Yeah, right." "I really was, I swear, but then my mother got sick. She has stage 4 breast cancer and the doctors caught it too late. Right now, she's resting comfortably back home in England. There's not much else I can do for her."

Neal was sympathetic to the news of Charles' mother. He had lost his own mother to breast cancer when he was just a kid. Still, he had his doubts. So he quickly texted Peter and asked him to check into it. It didn't take Peter long to text back with confirmation of Charles' story. His mother was dying. Neal put away his cell phone and asked, "So what do you want to do? I don't give a shit about the painting, so that can be dealt with in a few minutes. What do you want to do about…about us?" Charles' head flew up as Neal spoke. Did he still have a chance? He knew his next words would have to be chosen carefully if he wanted to have a future with the man in front of him.

Charles cleared his throat and said, "I know that I fucked up. I can't apologize enough for that. I should have handled things better. I should have at least told you my plan and not run off and made you feel used and tossed aside. I know how that feels and I hate it. Neal, I do want a future with you and I hope that you can forgive me and maybe let us begin again?" Neal was silent for the longest time before he said, "I don't know if I can forgive you right now. I'm still hurting. But I think that if we take things slow and do some major communication, then maybe in the future we can become something more. Now, what do you want to do about your mom?"

"I'd like to return to England and care for her until she passes on. According to her doctors, she doesn't have much longer. After that, I'll settle my affairs in England and permanently move here. I have a penthouse here in New York, so I'll be staying there. After that, it's up to Fate." Neal nodded and said, "I'll be right back." He got up and walked out the door to talk to Peter. At first, Peter was furious that Neal had forgiven him so easily, but once Neal assured him that he had in fact not forgiven Charles, but was willing to hear him out more, he agreed to Neal's plan. Peter went off to talk to the judge and prosecutor while Neal went back to talk to Charles.

He walked in and said, "Peter is talking with the judge now about getting you released. Charles, if we do this, we do this slowly. No overnights and we talk about anything that is bothering us. When I feel that I am ready for more, we'll do more. If I feel at any time that you're being an ass or if I feel that you're going to betray me or that you have, we're done. No second chances after this. Any questions?" Charles shook his head and said, "No, I understand and agree with you totally on everything." Neal nodded and said, "I'll be waiting outside in the park. Neal walked out of the room and walked with Elizabeth and a recently arrived June to the park across the street from the courthouse. He quickly explained everything to June, who understood but told him that if Charles hurt him again, she would shoot him.

A few hours later, Charles was released, but was warned that if he tried to do it again, not only would he be charged again, but the previous charges would also be put against him once more. He nodded and left the courthouse. He spotted the park across the street and made his way over there to find Neal. He found him sitting with two women and judging from how they were looking at him, he knew that they treasured Neal beyond measure. He just hoped that one day, they would know how much he treasured Neal as well.

Elizabeth and June glared at him for some time as he walked up, but knew that it was Neal's choice above all. They kissed Neal on each cheek and then went back to the courthouse to wait for Peter. Neal and Charles spent the rest of the day walking around the park before walking to Neal's home with June. Charles would be leaving the next day to return to England and his mother. As Charles started to walk away, Neal said, "Email me sometime okay. Let me know what's going on." Charles nodded and waved goodbye as Neal entered the house.

Months passed and Neal got over his hurt bit by bit. Charles ended up staying in England longer than he'd thought, mostly due to the settling of his mother's estate. She had passed not long after his return. They emailed every day and also video chatted when they could. They talked about everything, which helped heal them both in a way and also helped to make sure that whatever relationship they had in the future was based on more than just sex. Though they did talk about sex as well, mostly Charles asking questions about what Neal liked and didn't like. Their rushed encounter had been wonderful, but both wanted more than just that, so getting to know what turned on the other really helped them.

About 6 months after Charles left, he was back for good. The estate he had been left was in good hands and he had settled everything back home, so there was no reason to return unless it was for a vacation. He moved into his penthouse for good, which was actually not that far from Neal's place at June's. Neal, who had decided to move their relationship forward a little, picked him up at the airport and when they embraced, he gave Charles a quick, but passionate kiss on the lips. Charles was surprised at first, but took the next step and welcomed whatever affection Neal would give him. Neal took him out to dinner before dropping him off at his penthouse to sleep and unpack.

A few more months went by and everything was going as well as it could. Peter and Elizabeth welcomed a healthy baby girl into their lives about 3 months after Charles' return. They named her Kate, after the woman who had inadvertently brought Neal back into their lives. Neal was named godfather, while Sara was named godmother. Peter did take Neal aside and assured him that in no way would he and Sara have to marry or be together should anything happen to Elizabeth or himself. Neal chuckled, but thanked him nonetheless. Neal and Charles spent quite a lot of time at the Burke household, watching over the little girl that brought joy to everyone around her.

Neal and Charles' relationship was progressing well, but they had not yet had sex. Neal was ready, but Charles was not as ready. He knew that the last time he had taken Neal to bed, he had used him somewhat roughly. While he knew that Neal liked that, he wanted their true first time together as a couple to be special. Neal had long since been welcomed back into the Bureau headquarters, so on one of the days that he went into work, Charles set up his penthouse for a romantic evening. Good thing his place was in Neal's anklet range.

He cooked Neal's favorite meal and cleaned up the place. June, who had warmed up to Charles at last, would be staying overnight at Peter and Elizabeth's. Just as he took the roasted chicken out of the oven, the door to his penthouse opened and Neal walked in. Charles leaned up and said, "Hey, how was work?" Neal rolled his eyes and said, "Not as bad as it usually is. Only problem was Sara, she really doesn't understand the meaning of boundaries and it's driving me nuts." Charles understood, having seen the woman's attempts to 'win' Neal back. Even after he finally came out and told her he was gay, she still wouldn't let up. It was getting rather pathetic to the point where Neal almost didn't want to go into work.

Charles asked, "So what are you going to do?" Neal smiled a crooked little smile and said, "I already did it. While I was on my way here, I called her boss and told him how uncomfortable she was making me at work and that it was distracting the both of us. He hates distractions, so she's being transferred to another assignment that is in upper New York." Charles smiled and then asked, "Are you hungry? I just finished making dinner." Neal nodded and said, "I'm starved. We were so busy trying to find this forger that we really didn't get to eat lunch." Charles nodded and they sat down to a dinner of roasted chicken, baked red potatoes and French cut green beans. One of Neal's favorite red wines accompanied their meal and all in all, it was a wonderful time.

After they had finished and the dishes had been put away, Neal and Charles sat on the couch with their wine and talked. Charles had been setting up his own law firm in the city and was well on his way to capturing a few big clients. After a while, Neal put down his wine down and said, "Okay Charles, what's going on? You've been kind of quiet tonight." Charles bit his lip and said, "I know. I've been wanting to ask you something, but I've been kind of nervous." "It's okay, just ask me." "Move in with me?" Neal sighed and fell back against the armrest of the couch they were sitting on. Charles, thinking it was a mistake said, "Forget I asked. It's too soon." Neal sat back and up and said, "No, it's not. Believe me, I want to, but I can't." "Why not?"

Neal lifted up the hem of his pants and said, "Because of this thing." Charles looked at the anklet and said, "I'm in your range, so it wouldn't be a problem would it?" "No it wouldn't. But I have a problem with it. Charles, I have another year and a half on this thing. If I'm going to move in, I'd rather it be without it. When I move in here with you, I want it to be with a clean slate. No worrying about if I'm going to violate some tether they have on me. I want to be able to go places with you without having agents follow us. Make sense?" Charles nodded and said, "Yes, makes perfect sense. So you're not saying no, you're just saying not right now." Neal laughed and said, "Exactly."

Charles pulled Neal to him and asked, 'What about other activities? Do you want to wait for those as well?" Neal bit his lip and shook his head before saying, "No, we don't have to wait any longer." "Good." Charles swiftly but gently claimed Neal's mouth with his own easing him slowly backwards on the couch. He wanted to take his time this go around and he was going to make sure that any pleasures had were mutual. Neal meanwhile, was loving the desire coursing through his veins as Charles' mouth moved from his lips to his neck. It had been over a year since Neal had been touched in any sort of way. What he didn't know was that it had been the same for Charles as well.

Charles' hands moved to Neal's front and he quickly unbuttoned the black shirt Neal had worn to work, pulling it out of the dark gray trousers he had worn as well. Neal did the same, peeling the dark blue t-shirt Charles had changed into when he had gotten home, his hands returning to Charles' abdomen where the low rise of his jeans revealed the dark trail of hair leading to his groin. Neal moaned when he felt it and as he cupped Charles' growing erection, he smirked as Charles growled into his neck and bit him, sharply but gently. Neal, feeling horny and mischievous, started whispering to Charles what he wanted Charles to do to him.

Charles growled again and after leaning up said, "Strip. On the bed. Now." Neal chuckled, but stood up and walked over to bed, shedding his clothes along the way. Charles was right behind him and stripping as well. Once they were both naked, Charles turned Neal around and said, "Now last time, you tasted me. This time, I taste you." Neal didn't have any time to object or say anything because Charles went on his knees and took his hard cock into his mouth. Neal had to grab the bedpost as his knees almost gave out at the sensation of Charles' mouth around his cock. He muttered, "Fucking hell." Charles' chuckled a little before resuming his sucking and licking.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, Charles released him, stood up and then gently pushed him back on the bed. He fell next to him and asked, "How do you want this? Like the first time or…?" Neal smiled, kissed him and said, "Take me from behind." Charles growled, but nodded as he turned and reached into the nightstand next to the bed. He took out a bottle of lube and a condom. Neal grabbed it and said, "We don't need this. I'm clean and I trust you…I love you Charles." Charles froze, but turned and said, "I love you and trust you too Neal." He tossed the condom back into the nightstand before going to the foot of the bed and climbing behind Neal. Neal got into the position that he knew he was comfortable with and Charles got directly behind him.

Charles coated his fingers liberally with the lube, knowing full well that it had been a long time for the both of them. He closed the bottle and slowly pressed two fingers into Neal's tight body. Neal winced slightly at the intrusion, but welcomed it with a loud moan. Charles took his time preparing Neal for his cock. He didn't want to hurt the man he loved and trusted because he hadn't gotten any in months. He began scissoring his fingers gently inside Neal, preparing him even further. When Neal began to thrust back against his fingers, Charles knew he was ready. Taking his fingers out, he put some lube onto his hard cock and slowly thrust into Neal, savoring the tightness.

Neal tensed for a slight second after Charles entered him, but soon welcomed his 'intrusion'. The feeling was exquisite and he relished it. Once he was comfortable, he pushed back against Charles, letting him know it was okay to move. Charles ran his hand along Neal's spine as he began thrusting into him, slowly picking up speed as Neal's moans urged him on. As his thrusts got faster and harder, he leaned forward and said, "Neal, play with your cock. I want you to play with it, but don't cum until I tell you to." Neal nodded and reached down to his already leaking cock and began to slowly pump up and down, trying not to cum before Charles wanted him to.

Charles was already nearly there, the sensation of being inside Neal after all this time nearly making him cum before he had even gotten started. He thrust into Neal harder, driving himself to that point of no return. He could feel Neal playing with his own cock and was sure that Neal was close to his own release. He felt the tightening in his cock that signaled that he was about to come, so he leaned down again and said, "Cum with me Neal. I want to feel you cum." Neal seemed to pump his cock harder and faster, almost in rhythm with Charles' thrusts. As they kept making love, sweat collected on their bodies. Charles leaned down and licked up and down Neal's spine, the sweat making his skin taste fantastic.

Finally Neal said, "I can't hold it back any longer…fuck!" Neal came all over his hand, chest and the bedspread. Charles, feeling Neal tighten around him, also couldn't hold back his release and came hard inside Neal. Not wanting to crush his love, Charles eased out of him and collapsed next to him on the bed. Neal turned and after Charles gathered him in his arms said, "That was fucking fantastic." Charles chuckled and said, "Indeed it was. Now, the both of us need sleep. I'll be here in the morning Neal." Neal smiled and settled in next to his lover. This time, it was an easy sleep because he knew that Charles wouldn't be gone in the morning.

After that night, life was much more enjoyable for both men. They spent as much as time together as they could. Neal even took some time to go and watch Charles in court. Watching his lover hand a criminal his ass made Neal chuckle and let's just say, they had some interesting role-playing incidents.

A year and a half later, Charles was right beside him as the director of the FBI not only cut off the anklet, but also offered Neal a permanent position as a consultant in the White Collar division. Neal took it and they celebrated his freedom by not only moving his things out of June's and into Charles' penthouse, but also by getting married. Yes, New York passed a law stating that gay marriage was legal and valid. Charles proposed after the 'ceremony' at the FBI and they went to the courthouse and got hitched. June gave the man she considered her son away while Peter, Elizabeth, little Kate and Mozzie watched.

The painting? Well it remained in England were it belonged. After all, Neal had the real thing in his home, in his bed and in heart. Who needs a painting when passion and love is right in front of you?


End file.
